


Rescue Me

by deanshot



Series: True Friends [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something happens you truly know who your real friends are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Made this up

Jared couldn’t believe it; the friends that he had known since he was younger had just abandoned him in the middle of nowhere. It was freezing out, the temperatures had plummeted to -10°c and it was sleeting as well, so Jared was in a right fucking mess. He was so hurt. How could they have done this to him? So much for friendship. He chanced his phone, hoping there would be a signal and he blew out a sigh of relief when he saw the bars that indicated he had one. Scrolling through the phone book, he stopped on one name and one name only, his co-star Jensen, who had become a very good friend. Hitting the dial button, he waited as it rang a couple of times and just as he was about to give up hope, Jensen answered. Jared blew out a sigh of relief at hearing his friend’s voice.

 

“Jensen, it’s me Jared,” he spoke emotionally.

 

“Jared, what’s up man, why you calling so late?” Jensen asked.

 

“Can you come pick me up, they left me at the side of the road in the middle of fucking nowhere and I didn’t know what else to do?”

 

“I’m coming dude; just tell me where you are.”

 

“I’m a couple of miles outside Vancouver, just past that narrow bridge, you know the one we all hate to drive on and it’s fucking snowing now and….” Jared had started to cry.

 

“Jared, its ok, stay on the line, keep talking, I’m in the car now.”

 

 

Jared had waited for what seemed like forever when he heard the familiar sound of Jensen’s car and he smiled in relief. Jensen slowed down when he spotted his friend and waited for Jared to hop in before heading off again back to his place since he knew by looking at Jared that he was shivering from the cold and he knew how nasty the weather had gotten. 

 

He would ask Jared later about what happened; right now he just wanted to make sure his friend was ok. He pulled up outside his front door and got out to let Jared in. “Get in the shower and warm yourself up, there should be some of your clothes in the guest room for when you come out, I’ll make us some coffee and then you can tell me what the fuck happened.” 

 

Jared smiled before heading off to the bathroom. He peeled off his wet jacket, shirt and vest then he toed off his shoes, socks and pulled off his jeans and boxers. He turned on the shower to as hot as he could stand and stood underneath the pounding spray. He turned around a few times to let the water warm up his skin and chase away the chill he felt in his bones. 

 

As he stood there soaking up the heat, he realised that if it wasn’t for Jensen, he’d be still out on that road probably suffering from pneumonia. He smiled for that simple reason. Turning around, he turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and using a smaller one to run through his hair and dry off some of the excess water. He headed for the guest room and was delighted when he saw dry clothes sitting on the bed for him. He pulled on the shirt, jeans and socks. It was only when he was heading to the kitchen that he realised that he never put on any boxers. Shrugging his shoulders, he just continued and entered the kitchen just as Jensen was pouring the coffee into two big mugs and placing them on the counter Jared was sitting at. Jensen looked at his friend and nodded silently asking Jared to tell him what happened.

 

Jared took a shaky breath and started to tell him what happened, “I got a taxi to the bar since I thought I’d be drinking. I met the guys and everything started off grand, we were talking and stuff. They said they’d drop me home and I had no reason to think they were lying but I found out they were. They stopped the car and asked if I would check the tyres, saying something like I think one was flat, so I said sure. I had just reached the back of the car when it pulled away, screeching tires and all. I just looked on in shock, I couldn’t believe it. I waited about 15 minutes thinking it was a joke but they never came back. That’s when I took out my phone and called you.” 

 

“Jesus Christ Jared, they’re no friends. Friends don’t do things like that, I would never do something like that to anyone, friend or not. It’s simply cruel and fucking mean. How come you called me and not Sandy?” Jensen asked as he slowly wound down on his rant.

 

“Well since we’re not dating anymore and I trust you with my life as well as my heart.”

 

Jensen gulped down the mouthful of coffee that he had just taken as he heard the last few words leave Jared’s lips. He blushed at the meaning of them and looked at his best friend. “Are you in… love with me or something?” Jensen asked as he looked anywhere but at his friend.

 

“Well dah, idiot. I thought I was being obvious but I guess not. I want to kiss you Jensen. Can I?” Jared asked, his eyes implying the same feeling as he was staring at Jensen’s lips like a ravenous wolf on the prowl. He heard Jensen take a deep breath and softly say “yes”. Jared smiled the smile that made Jensen weak at the knees and he leaned over and placed his lips gently on Jensen’s. Jensen sighed as he felt those lips for the first time and started to kiss Jared back. Finally he was able to be with the one he had always dreamed about and loved with such fiery passion. The kiss was heaven, soft lips slid across each other, Jared’s tongue licked its way across Jensen’s bottom lip silently seeking entrance into where it had always wanted to taste. Jensen’s mouth was so hot and inviting that Jared whimpered when his tongue first felt Jensen’s sliding along his in loving caresses and strokes. They kissed for ages, tongues duelling against each other as the kiss heated in passion and love. Neither of them wanted to break apart but air became a deciding factor in the end and they pulled apart reluctantly both of them whimpering at the loss. 

 

They looked at each other when they pulled apart and saw looks of pure love and adoration shinning back from one another’s eyes, and they smiled as they knew this was the start of something beautiful and lasting.

The end.


End file.
